Glasses
by Satansbratn
Summary: Ororo's got a special mission...


Title: Glasses

Author: Satansbratn

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men and don't try to make money with this story.

Timeline: pre-X1

Rating: K+

Summary: Ororo's got a special mission...

,

,

_**Glasses**_

,

,

A quiet rustle echoed through the hall. Immediately Ororo Munroe froze and listened keenly for any sounds or movements around her that indicated someone had woken up. Maybe Jean had noticed that she wasn't in her own bed in their shared room? Or maybe the Professor had picked up on something... Ororo cringed at that thought. If he had she'd be busted. Big time.

The girl waited a whole minute but there weren't anymore sounds. Ororo signed relieved before continuing on her way. She was lucky the Professors room was in the northern wing on the other side of the mansion. That meant only Scott, Hank, Jean and she were situated in the newer part of the spacious building. A fact that could be seen as silent invitation. Which she did.

And even if the Professor would wake up and come to check on them she would have plenty of time to retire to her own room without being caught.

,

Finally she had reached her destination. The wooden door still shone a bit from the veneer it had been given last week. Her punishment for having the boys being followed the whole day by a not-so-little cloud that happened to pour rain on them constantly. Although, the professor was very friendly most of the time and one of his mottos was that one could archive more with talking instead of acting, the sight of his two completely drenched pupils had caused him to give out light punishment. Ororo had to completely clean their rooms and the hall. Without the aid of her powers, of course.

,

But Ororo wasn't concerned with the consequences of her last prank at this moment. Or what consequences could draw her current plan. If she got caught that's it. And normally Ororo Munroe didn't got caught.

Silently she pushed the silver door handle down, silently thanking the goddess that she had to oil all hinges as well. The door swung open without making a sound and revealed a typical boys room. The walls were paved with numerous posters of baseball- and football players, one corner occupied a small desk on which she could make out a small leather football between piles of books and papers. The closet in the other corner wasn't shut completely and Ororo caught a glimpse of a blue sweat suit with the yellow straps adorning the side. Alongside the wall next to the door was a bed in which the rooms resident slept peacefully. The blanket hung over the bedside and on the brown-haired boys nose rested a pair of fine red glasses. They were specifically made for only one purpose – sleep. They went all around the head so Scott wouldn't loose them and destroy the room – and probably half of the mansion as well – when he turned around in his sleep.

Ororo looked around the room until her gaze came to a rest at the small nightstand beside the bed. Next to a bottle of water from the kitchen and a copy of _The Physics of Football_ lay glasses on it. They could be easily mistaken for fashionable shades because of their red lenses, but Ororo knew how important they were to Scott. They were the only thing that could keep his mutation under control. They were his only opportunity not to go blind like he had to before he first came here. And exactly those glasses were her goal.

,

Carefully Ororo stepped into the room and made sure to close the door so the faint glow of the lights in the hall wouldn't wake Scott. That would be very bad. With the skills of a cat Ororo made her way through the room, her gaze locked onto the floor the whole time. You could never tell what the boys left lying around. Just last week she had stepped into a pair of tweezers from Hanks chemistry set. It had been only because of pure willpower that she had managed to surpress a scream. It still had been a very near thing.

,

But today there wouldn't be any mistakes Ororo made sure of it. Her timing was perfect. Scott had been completely exhausted after the training exercise they had had in the afternoon. That set the stage for a deep sleep. Besides she was wearing the inhibitors the professor had given her so she wouldn't harm anyone in case her emotions went nuts. Which happened quiet often, especially while she was dreaming. Sometimes she woke up only to find her room a completely mess, because of her powers over the winds. And when she had a nightmare the whole room would start shaking. Especially when she was dreaming about Cairo or Farouk... Ororo shivered involuntary at the thoughts about her past and shook her head to get rid of the suddenly present images.

'Focus, Ororo! Back to topic', she reminded herself. Although the professor or Jean weren't able to hear or read her thoughts, that didn't mean she shouldn't hurry.

,

Slowly Ororo reached past Scotts head to grab the glasses. She already regretted that she couldn't stay until he woke up to find his glasses gone – again. She was sure his face was every time absolutely priceless in that moment. But, it was far to dangerous. Getting actually caught red-handed in Scotts room would probably draw severer consequences than setting the professors chair on fire – not that she'd dare that.

Her fingers closed around the cool frame and Ororo cheered inwardly. She had made it, again. The way back to her room and the hiding of the glasses were comparative simple. She just had to choose the hiding spot well enough so the professor wouldn't find them within the first five minutes. Although Scott would get one of the spare glasses from the lab it was the visible anger in his whole attitude that tempted Ororo to this game again and again. Those were the only moments he was tempted to ignore the composure and politeness he had been taught during those three years he now lived with Xavier. He was tempted to become the hotheaded boy again, Ororo knew only from the stories Jean had told her. She hoped every time he would just do it.

Holding the glasses carefully as not to crush them – she really didn't wanted to deal with that lecture – Ororo looked down at the sleeping boy. She resisted the urge to run her fingers through his rumpled hair and lightly stroked over his chin instead.

,

„Sleep well, Scottie. Maybe I get to see your wild side, this time."

,

,

As soon as Ororo had left the room Scott opened his eyes and stared at the closed door Ororo and his glasses had vanished through. Then, a grin formed onto his face. Maybe, just maybe he would show her his 'wild side' this time.


End file.
